I'm Not Okay
by EvEn If It KiLLs Me
Summary: Danny is weak from an unknown symptom, at least, that's what Sam Manson thinks.Check inside for more Info.


****

I'm Not Okay

Yet another day at school for the trio, they all walked home, they were all 15 now, Danny was a little buffer, Tucker was…NOT A GEEK! WHAT! I DIDN'T PUT THAT IN I SWEAR!Scribble out…OKAY! BACK TO THE STORY! Tucker was still as geeky as ever, and Sam the same, nothing had changed much, except for Danny he seemed more…out of it these days like he was going to just…collapse under all the stuff he had to do between school, home, and those ghosts. So Sam felt like she should talk to him, "Danny? Are you okay? you seem so,...death-like."

"I'm a ghost, how can I not be death-like?" Danny tried to joke his way out of it, he wasn't okay, he knew it, he wasn't sure what was going on, he just felt weak.

"Danny, I know your not okay! There's no way you can be...please just talk to me..." Sam worried again.

"Sam I'm okay trust me," Danny was trying to make her not worry so much, he was okay! there wasn't anything wrong with him! At least so he may think.

**__**

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Danny just got done with a ghost fight, he felt...weak? how can he feel so weak after just one battle, it was the first on he had all day, Sam and tucker were with him they were in the park walking, and talking about stuff, When the ghost came, Danny got it but...why had he felt weak? "Danny are you----" Sam stopped, Danny was falling from the sky, all his energy was drained, he changed into Fenton before he hit the ground,(A/N THATS NOT GOOD!) "Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled when he hit the ground.

**__**

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Danny woke up later he felt his whole body ache, he couldn't move he ached that bad. "Danny are you awake?" Sam asked staring over him. "Sam? What happened?" he asked her, forgetting about the whole fall, must've been because he hit his head pretty damn bad too.

"You fell after fighting a ghost, and you changed into human before falling on the ground," She told him. "Sam I have to tell you something..." Danny said with a low voice. "What is it?" Sam said soothingly to him, while she brushed his hair with her hand. "I'm not Okay..."

**__**

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

"There's another thing...I l-lo--" He started but then suddenly BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP "Danny! Danny!" Sam yelled. The doctors ran in, and told Sam to go home, they assured her that he would be okay, but what he said worried her, she still left though.

**__**

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

A few weeks after all this Danny made a full recovery, and was determined to tell Sam what he was going to while he was in the hospital, he found her and ran up to her and stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and twisted her around.

"Sam, I Love You!" He yelled to her. "Danny...I've been waiting for you to say that," She said as he pulled her into a kiss, he deepened it, and they broke apart to breath. "Danny what happened to you, when you fell?" she asked.

"I guess I just got too tired and gave in, I didn't want to worry you, I haven't been sleeping for a month now," He said to her and he said he had a fever a few days before that incident, but managed to hide it until then.

"Danny, please don't ever scare me like that again," Sam said.

"I wont Sam, I swear," He said assumingly, While he and Sam kissed again, and headed to Danny's house.


End file.
